personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
The Perfect Mark
"The Perfect Mark" is the seventh episode of season 3, and the 52nd produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on November 5, 2013. Synopsis The number of a hypnotherapist comes up whose life, upon investigation by the team, suggests he is more than just a master of the mind. Meanwhile, Carter tracks an antique dealer whose business is connected to HR. Origin of the Title A "mark" is a target for a crime especially with reference to confidence tricksters. The perfect mark is someone ideally gullible. Main Plot Points *Root continues to be locked up in the Library and implies to Finch that something bad is coming that they can't stop. *Finch goes into therapy this time with a man, Hayden Price, who targets his clients under hypnosis extracting information for identity theft. *Price is running the con to acquire enough money to run away with his girlfriend. *In the end, it is Price who is taken to the cleaners by the girlfriend who was conning him all along. *Carter's investigation into HR uncovers a money laundering scheme that ultimately costs HR $4.4 million. *Mike Laskey realizes the error of his ways and willingly helps against HR but is killed by Raymond Terney. *After being fatally shot by Carter, Terney identifies Alonzo Quinn as the head of HR to her in his last moments. Episode Notes This episode is reminiscent of the movie Matchstick Men where it is the conman himself that is being conned. Production Notes Bloopers and Continuity Errors *When Price pays Decker his half of the $20,000, he accidentally gives him the full $20,000. *Felt tip pens were patented in 1910, so it may seem that there's no reason the ball should have been considered inauthentic. However, the 1910 patent describes the pen as suitable "to spread a relatively broad line of liquid upon a receiving surface" and the patent diagram shows a fairly broad-tipped marker, while the signature in question is not unusually broad. It is not clear if the pen design patented in 1910 was ever put into production. *When Carter shoots Terney, the slide on her gun is left open afterwards as if the gun was only loaded with a single bullet rather than a full clip. Music *"Heron Blue" - Sun Kil Moon (end credits) Trivia *According to Harold Wren's patient records, he has been treated for severe paranoia and anxiety. Also according to the files, Price has been active as a hypnotherapist since February 2012. *When Fusco and Carter are interrogating Sven Vanger, Fusco calls him Dragon Tattoo. This is a reference to the novel "The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo" from the "Millennium Trilogy", by the late Swedish author Stieg Larsson. Vanger is also a family name from the novel. *The Coronet Hotel where Finch keeps Natalie is the same hotel where Mira Dobrica works in and which Finch purchased. Quotes *"As before, Miss Groves, Mr. Reese is upstairs with an unhealthy number of firearms. Please don't try to run." (Finch) *"You wonder why it won't talk to you like it talks to me. Don't be jealous Harold, Mom still loves us both." (Root, to Finch) *"You can't stop what's coming and neither can I, but we have the opportunity to understand things when they finally change. The future is coming. You started it, and I'll finish it." (Root, to Finch) *"I got two loves: my money and this city. Mess with either, I mess right back." (Quinn, to Simmons) * "Why is it every time you call me these days, I know to bring a firearm?" (Fusco, to Carter) * "Going for a kind of a hollow-point special kind of motif." (Fusco, pouring blood to fake a murder) *"Last chance, Terney! Be a cop!" (Carter) Media References es:The Perfect Mark it:L'ipnotizzatore Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes